


jamie/katee 6

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 3-8-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	jamie/katee 6

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-8-08

The pool hall is thick with smoke and spilled beer and honest to god sawdust, and Katee feels at home here, wrapped up in someone’s leather jacket that smells like chewing tobacco and sweat and she’s going to feel it on her skin for ages. It’s the kind of smell that’s like a stain, it won’t wash away; it just has to fade.

The problem with this kind of bar is that everyone stands out when they don’t belong, so the accent carries over even the twang of old country on the jukebox, and she has to look up from her game, staring at him over the length of the cue like something out of a movie. He doesn’t look her way, doesn’t even notice her because his arm is wrapped around Kerry. 

She wants to hate him. She does when he’s away from her, when he’s busy doing something that puts distance between them. She hates him or, better still, she doesn’t care at all, but then she sees hi, and she can’t remember all that resolve that keeps her from wanting to shake him, wanting to shove him against a wall, on top of the pool table – somewhere, anywhere – that there’s something keeping him against her. She wants to slap the smile off his face and gut his happiness right out of him, fill him up with her and not his stupid, goddamned, perfect fucking life.

Kerry sees her first and waves, gesturing her to join them. She doesn’t have a choice, so she moves over to their table, leaving the leather jacket behind. She’s glad of the heavy, overpowering smell of it, anything to block the smell of want and need and him that makes her forget that he’s married, that he’s taken, that he’s someone else’s better half.

That he’s not hers.


End file.
